Customers call into an organization for various reasons such as to inquire about a bill, receive a status update, receive the latest information relating to a service the organization provides, or obtain information about an account the customer holds with the organization. For example, customers may call to request a status of a financial account or insurance claim. Before any information is provided, the caller may be asked to provide authenticating information, generally in the form of personally identifying information.
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present disclosure. Moreover, while embodiments of the present disclosure are amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure.